Yugi the swan
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Yugi gets into a situation no one should ever be in. ONESHOT! Song is swan song by Within Temptation. Rated R for rape,blood,and language


Dragonegyptianblue: Hewwo! I'm dragonegyptianblue (deb for short) and I'll be your authoress for this evening...morning...night. (whenever your reading this)

Yami: Hey what's up I'm...GAH!!! (is attacked by screaming fans) HELP!

Yugi: (looks at him innocently) why would we do that?

Deb: -.-; oh brother...

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!

Deb: (looks thoughtfully at the ceiling) I forgot...what don't I own again?

Yugi/Yami: -.-; well for starters you don't own us, the show, or the song. You DO however own the plot and the computer with which you typed this.

Deb: . thank you now I don't have to say it!

Yugi/Yami: OO; WHAT!!!!!

Yami: -.-; we got jipped.

Yugi: -.-; yep

Deb: Anyways...HERE'S MY STORY!!! YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

'thinking'

"talking"

/yugi talking to yami/

//yami talking to yugi//

_song lyrics_

**YUGI THE SWAN**

'I wonder what the gang wants to do this weekend' Yugi thought as he walked down the street. He kept his head down unaware of the world passing him by.

However he had noticed that a man had been following him ever since he had left the school grounds. Yugi felt his heart beat faster as he heard the footsteps behind him quicken their pace. 'CRAP' He turned his head enought to get a look at the man then quickly looked back at his feet.

'Ok no problem! Just keep walking where there's people and you'll be...aw shit!' He quickly looked around realizing that as he had been thinking his feet, which had apparently been on autopilot, had carried him to one of the back alleys. An evil chuckle could be heard and Yugi turned to see the man behind him.

The man smirked and brought his hands out of his pockets. "Long time no see Yugi." Yugi's eyes widened as he realized who this man was. "BANDIT KEITH?!" Keith erupted into a deep laugh as he heard the shock in the boy's voice. "Yep how've ya been shortie?"

He sneered as he leaned towards Yugi. Yugi felt panic rise in his chest, all the shile a sense of foreboding came upon him. 'This isn't good!' He smiled nervously and backed up against a wall. 'Damn!' His eyes widened as Keith walked slowly up to him, like a lion who had cornered its prey.

He put his hands on either side of Yugi's head and leaned in to where his lips were against Yugi's ear. "Judgin' by your expression I'd say not very well. I think I can help with that." He whispered as his left hand went to Yugi's neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt Keith's cold hands to his millenium puzzle. /Yami! Help me! PLEASE?!/ Suddenly the cold hands grabbed his throat, lifted him, and threw him against the wall. "Let's see what's behind your facade Yugi."

Yugi felt tears build up and escape his eyes as he was pulled (non to gently) to the ground. //Yugi?! What is it?What's wrong?!// Yugi opened his eyes to see Keith unbuttoning his shirt. /Yami...it's Keith! Please hel-/ His mind link was closed off as the older man took off his millenium item. He closed his eyes again as he began unbuttoning Yugi's shirt. "Please don't do this" he whispered pathetically as Keith's hands descended lower.

"Shut up!" Keith growled as he punched him in the face. More tears escaped from Yugi as he lay still so that he wouldn't be hit again. 'Yami I'm sorry.'

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Yami had been sitting at home waiting for his hikarito get home from that Re forsaken school of his. 'Hmmm...He may be hungry when he gets home. I think I'll fix him some of that cho-ca-late stuff he likes so much.' Standing with a mission he went to the kitchen.

/Yami! Help me! PLEASE?!/ He stopped in mid-stride. //Yugi?! What is it?What's wrong?!// His eyes narrowed as he felt pain from his hikari. 'Someone is going to pay dearly with their life.' /Yami...it's Keith! Please hel-/. Yami's eyes shot open as his hikari's side of the link closed. //Yugi! YUGI!!!//

Yami saw red as he felt Yugi completly ripped from him. 'Keith you will die for this!' He ran out of th house in a panic and started the time limited search for Yugi.

--------------------------------------------------

Yugi was laying against the wall 10 minutes later. He looked up blankly as something cold and wet his cheek. Something white flew before his eyes.

_Winter has come for me,_

'Snow' Yugi thought as a sad smile graced his bleeding face. 'So innocent. Unlike me.'

_Can't carry on._

He heard footsteps approach and closed his eyes. He just didn't have the strength.

_The Chains to my life are strong _

"Yugi?" Yami whispered as he knelt down in front of Yugi. He felt his heart break as Yugi's tears mingled with the blood pouring down his face.

_But soon they'll be gone_

'Please forgive me' He thought as his body became limp. 'I'm so sorry Yami'.

_I'll spread my wings one more time_

Yami smiled sadly as the snow drifted around Yugi like wings.

_Is it a dream?_

He grabbed Yugi gently and pulled him onto his lap, mindful of his injuries.

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

Yugi whimpered as he felt the cool air encircle him. "Yugi, it's alright." Yami whispered.

_The sun warms my face._

Yami felt his anger grow as he used his powers to warm up Yugi.

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

Yugi felt a pressure on his chest as Yami put his millenium puzzle back on. //You'll be alright. Shh.// Yami said comforting the boy.

_In my heart I know, I can let go_

Two weeks later Yugi awoke in the hospital with Yami standing over him. //Yugi! You're awake!// He exclaimed happily.

_I can let go_

Yugi's tears came as he remembered what had happened.

_In the end I'll find,_

Yami watched painfully as Yugi's tears soaked his pillow.

_some peace inside._

Yami pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. The liitle one's shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

_New wings are growing tonight._

Yugi felt cold hands on his neck and sobbed harder, as he imagined Keith's actions.

_Is it a dream?_

'What do I do?! What can I say?' Yami looked down and came up with an idea.

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips againgst Yugi's.

_The sun warms my face._

Yugi's eyes shot open as a blush creeped on his face.

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

Yami watched as Yugi slowely returned the kiss. Hesitant, like a child petting a horse.

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind._

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami gently put his arm around his waist. 'He's so gentle. I - I think I love him'.

_I am longing to see you again, it's been so long._

Yami gently pushed him to the bed. // I will never leave you again Yugi. That is a promise!//

_We will be together again._

/I know you won't/ Yugi whispered back as pushed Yami's head to his.

_Is it a dream?_

_  
_Yami locked the door and windows with his shadow powers, then commenced to taking off Yugi's shirt.

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

/Yami!/ Yugi moaned into the mind link. /Please I need you now!/ Yami smirked then traced his tongue down the boys throat to his chest. //Not just yet hikari//

_The sun warms my face.  
_

Yugi gasped as he felt something on his thigh stroking upward. "Y-yami!"

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

(An hour later) /I love you Yami./ Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. //As I you koi. Aishiteru aibou.//

---------FIN-------------

Deb: COOL! I really love that song!

Doragon: Where'd the hell did you get this idea from?

Deb: (shrugs shoulders) I dunno.

Yami/Yugi: (back out of room slowly)

Deb: And where are YOU going?

Yami/Yugi: NOWHERE! (run out of room and into bedroom slamming door. Moans heard soon after)

Deb/Doragon: OO; Oh boy...

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! OR I WILL BE FORCED TO COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND DEVIL EGG YOUR CAR!...OR WINDOW. WHICHEVER'S CLOSEST!!!!!!!!


End file.
